


Every end is a new beginning

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving Parade, klance, they also sleep on the same bed, they start figuring out their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Lance invites Keith to spend thanksgiving with his family, otherwise he would have been all alone during the holidays. He keeps talking about the big parade they have in his town and how Keith is going to love it, not really knowing there have been major changes about that. Between family traditions and holiday feelings, Lance finds out he may have feelings for Keith.





	Every end is a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Harvest Festival (Thanksgiving) of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

'Come on guys! it’s almost 8' Pidge warned.

'We are not gonna pause it for you' Hunk added. Both their voices coming from the living room.

Keith and Lance had just put the bag of undone popcorn in the microwave.

'We are coming!' Lance yelled and pressed the special button on the microwave that actually said popcorn.

'Why were you so late again?' Keith asked with his back against the fridge.

'I have a paper due on Monday and I didn't want to take it with me for Thanksgiving, although I'm coming back on Friday, still... one less paper to write' Lance said grabbing a bowl and putting it on the counter. 'You know... I seriously want to relax on this couple of days' 

'Mmhm' Keith nodded. 'Since when haven't you seen your family?' 

'Just since summer... I know it hasn't been that long but I'm not really sure if I'm gonna have time to visit during winter' Lance went over to the fridge and motioned Keith to move. He then opened the door and looked inside. 

'Do you have any butter here?' he said moving things over, but not finding what he wanted.

'It's right there' Keith pointed to the fridge door where there was a special dairy section. 

'So organized' Lance commented cheerfully, taking the butter.

'Are you seriously gonna put more butter on the popcorn?' Keith asked opening the microwave, as it was ready and beeping, and taking the bag out.

'Oh, shit, hot hot hot' He threw the bag on the bowl, clenching his hands and grimacing in pain.

'Hey, be careful' Lance grabbed Keith's hands on his and examined them 'Jesus Keith, don't do that'. 

Keith raised an eyebrow at the sudden preoccupation, and Lance rolled his eyes dropping Keith's hands that fell with gravity and bumped into his legs.

'But yes, I'm gonna put more butter on the popcorn' He said opening the bag and filling the bowl. 'Problem?' Lance asked looking at Keith at the same time he was cut a big chunk of butter and leaving it on top of the popcorn, melting almost immediately. 

'The only problem we are going to have is if you don't put more salt on them' Keith snorted and gave the salt shaker to Lance. 'Wanna do the honors?'

'My pleasure' Lance put what in other circumstances would have been an excessive amount of salt, but it was buttery popcorn and it needed salt. Lots of it. Lance mixed it up and took one to see if it was good.

'Oh.' Lance moaned and closed his eyes as he kept chewing.

'Is it good?' 

'This is god-level good' 

'Let me try' Keith reached his hand to the bowl but Lance moved it away from him fast.

'Lance!' Keith complained.

'Here let me...' And lance took one flake, aiming at Keith, who immediately got it and positioned himself to catch it in his mouth. 

Lance threw it and Keith moved, only to take a bite of air, the flake falling to the ground.

'Wow, you suck at this' Lance chuckled, but he thought it was cute.

'Shut up' Keith frowned 'Your aiming was off.'

'Was not.'

'Was too... just give me one' Keith said as he took a handful of popcorn and put it all in his mouth. 'ts goo' He gave Lance two thumbs ups just in case the verbal approval was not understood.

Lance snorted and put the other bag of popcorn inside the microwave.

'What are going to do these days?' 

'I don't know... I guess I'm gonna catch up with some sleep... watch some Netflix, do some homework' Keith shrugged and kept eating popcorn from the bowl.

Lance slapped away his hand.

'You are not gonna visit your mom?' Lance asked curiously.

'She is on a business trip, she won't be home' 

'Oh...' Lance said silently. 'What about... Shiro? Maybe you could spend it with him' Lance insisted.

'Nah, he's away too, visiting Adam and stuff.' 

'Oh... sorry.'

'Don't be, is really no problem, I'm kinda used to it' Keith shrugged again, taking more popcorn. Lance didn't stop him this time, too absorbed in the conversation.

'What? Why?' He asked after what Keith said echoed in his brain 'What do you mean you're-'. 

'Guys!' Hunk voice was calling 'If you are eating the popcorn without us I'll make sure you miss the show... somehow'. 

'Come on' Keith said taking the bowl with him 'Make sure to put more butter on that one too' He said and left to the living room. 

Lance nodded but kept quiet. He couldn't really imagine spending thanksgiving without his family, even less alone. He really liked being surrounded by people for the holidays, eating food with them, and just spending time with the people he loved... That was what actually made those days so appealing...

The microwave beeped. Lance arranged the bowl with popcorn and extra butter and ran to the living room, just in time.

The show started but he couldn't get the conversation out of his head. 

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

Keith woke up to a loud bang on his apartment door. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. He was still sleepy but he could read the numbers on his phone...

It was 11 am... on a Wednesday... and yes he should probably be awake but... who the fuck was knocking on his door so loudly.

The banging continued, and Keith groaned. 

He got up not even bothering to put something on top of his underwear and opened the door while rubbing his eyes awake.

'Yeah?' he yawned.

'DUDE' Lance was pushing him aside and coming inside the apartment 'I've been calling you for at least an hour'.

'What?' Keith frowned, confused. He checked his phone again, and yes, he could now see that he not only had missed calls from Lance but also numerous messages and even voicemails.

'Is something wrong?' Keith asked, closing the door and walking to the living room, where Lance had left his bag and was waiting for him. 

Lance was standing in the middle of the living room, both hands on his hips, with a serious, determined expression on his face.

'Get your stuff, you are coming with me.' 

'What?' Keith yawned again, still too sleepy to understand the situation. 

'You are coming with me, Keith' Lance came closer, grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to shook him awake.

'Where?' He said a bit more awake now. 

'To my parents' Lance beamed, letting him go and going to Keith's room.

Keith's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. 

'What?' he exclaimed following Lance to his room. 

Inside Lance already had a bag that was filling up with what he thought could do for the two days of visiting.

'Come on Keith, keep up' He opened Keith’s closet and grabbed two pieces of underwear putting them in the bag.

'I can't go to your parents... It’s supposed to be their time with you... family time!' Keith took the bag out of Lance's hands, stopping him.

'Keith, you can't spend the holidays alone, come on, Thanksgiving in my family is the best-'

'I'm not gonna disrupt your family holiday' Keith interrupted

'My family would love to have you over' Lance insisted. 

'I ain't so sure about that' Keith squinted his eyes at him.

'My mom is already waiting for you Keith' He stared at him with an amused smile on his face 'I don't think you want to disappoint my mom' he raised his eyebrows in question.

'I-' And Keith did not know why but he did not want to disappoint Lance's mom, even if he had never ever met her.

'Give me twenty, I'll pack my stuff' He closed his eyes and sighed, completely defeated.

'Yes!' Lance raised his arms in victory. 'You have ten, though'

Keith rolled his eyes and started packing.

 

___________

 

'Dude, you are gonna love the parade' Lance said as he kept driving on the pretty much empty highway. 

It was already 6 pm and they still had 2 more hours two go, and it totally wasn't Keith's fault. When Lance got to his apartment to take him on the road, Lance was already late to his schedule, and then somehow they had managed to take the highway to the other direction. 

Maybe Lance was overly excited about the whole situation, maybe he just didn't notice, maybe it would have been a good idea for Keith not to fall asleep immediately when starting their journey and helped Lance with the navigation... there was nothing they could do now, but they had been sitting in the car for 5 hours already, and Keith was tired, they had even skipped lunch.

'What parade?' Keith asked looking out of the window, seeing nothing but desert out there.

'The Thanksgiving parade!' Lance exclaimed 'Although it's pretty small, it's pretty famous in my town... It's definitely my favorite part of the holiday... you know after the food and seeing my family.' 

Keith stomach low-key growled at the mention of food. He didn't say anything though.

'And what do they do in the parade?' 

'Well... you know, parade stuff...'

'I don't really know?' Keith raised one eyebrow. 

'Yeah you do...' 

'I don't think I've ever been to a parade' Keith trailed off. 

'What?' Lance asked staring at him with his eyes wide

'Lance... the road, please?' Lance gaze coming back to driving immediately. 

'Sorry' He grabbed the wheel with both hands and focused 'but really?' He glanced at him for a fraction of a second. 'Not even like a Christmas parade? Those are super popular.' 

'Not really, we did other kinds of things for Christmas... but what's the big deal?' Keith asked genuinely curious.

'Parades are super cool' Lance smiled.

'Why?'

'Uh, because... People are just super happy and have this festive spirit... and... I don't really know how to explain it' Lance said, scratching his neck and blushing a little. 

Keith laughed. 

'So what do they do in the parade that is so cool?' Keith asked again.

'Well, there's the marching band, the floats decorated by different stores of the town... then the helium balloons...' 

'Ahh...' Keith nodded trying to imagine it without much success, but it still sounded like a good way to pass the time.

'How come you've never been to one?'

Keith shrugged and went back to looking outside the window.

'My mom is always busy with his job, and you know.. my dad passed away when I was little' Keith stopped, trying to remember if he had ever been to one, but no memory came to mind. 'Maybe I did but I seriously don't remember.' 

'And what did you do?'

'Huh?' Keith looked at Lance, who had a weirdly determined look on his face.

'For the holidays, I mean'

'We usually had a quiet dinner and just... hang out, and stuff' Keith answered 'It was good...' He smiled zoning out a bit 'I always have a great time with my mom when she’s around' He ended in a lower voice, and Lance was definitely looking at him with a soft smile on his face, but Keith didn't notice.

The moment was totally interrupted by Lance's stomach growling loudly.

'Oh wow, I hadn't realized that I was so hungry...' 

'Really?' Keith looked at him incredulously 'Dude, I've been starving for hours now.' 

Lance gasped dramatically.

'Why didn't you said anything?' he said flatly.

'I just didn't want you to be any more late to your parents... you said you didn't know if you'll have time to visit during the winter... you should seize your time with them' Keith explained, not really daring to look at lance.

'Keith...' Lance said softly.

'What?' 

'Thank you' Lance gave him a smile.

'Oh.. sure' 

'But you know... I actually see my family way more often than you think' He chuckled.

Keith couldn't answer to that before his stomach was making very loud noises. 

'But don't worry there' Lance reached his hand and patted Keith's stomach as if it had a baby inside 'We'll be home soon enough and I can assure you my mom has lots of food prepared for us.' 

Keith froze to Lance's hand on his stomach, and Lance noticed immediately taking his hand off and pressing his lips together in a tight line.

'Well, that was awkward.'

'Yep, totally weird' Keith tried not to laugh.

'Yep, don't mention it again'

'Aha' Keith agreed covering his mouth with one of his hands. 

 

___________

 

It was 7 pm when they arrived at Lance's parents. They didn't even know how it happened, but it was already dark and they were tired. 

Lance parked in front of the garage door and sighed loudly, cracking his neck and back.

'You should have let me drive' Keith sang taking his bag out of the trunk.

Lance glared at him, but he knew Keith was absolutely right, and to be honest, he didn't know exactly why he didn't let Keith do it. 

'Lance!' A woman called coming from the house with her arms open.

'Hey, mom' Lance smiled tired and gladly received his mom's tight hug.

'Kid, we thought you were coming yesterday, what took you so long?' his dad said.

'Ugh I don't know' Lance groaned lifting his head from her mom's shoulder and looking at his dad 'I seriously don't know, we might as well been trapped in a time loop' 

Keith snorted and Lance laughed because it kinda felt like that for a moment. 

Lance hugged his dad and then looked at Keith who was still standing beside the car.

'You coming?' He raised an eyebrow.

Keith had totally spaced out to the sweet encounter, and to meeting Lance's Parents. Lance was the perfect combination of both, Keith noticed. Almost like if Lance had picked the best features of them for himself. 

Keith shook his head.

'Yeah, sorry.' 

They entered the house and left their bags at the entrance.

'Mom, dad, this is Keith.' 

'Yes, yes, you told us about him. Nice to meet you Keith' His dad offered a hand and Keith shook it.

'Nice to meet you both' Keith smiled super politely.

'Why didn't you tell us he was so handsome' his mom commented, and Keith couldn't help but to blush a little.

Lance rolled his eyes hard.

'Because he isn't' he answered annoyed. 'He really isn't.' 

'There is no need to be jealous, Lance' Keith patted him on the shoulder as Lance's mom took him by the shoulders, over to the kitchen.

And Lance sighed loudly following them.

'Want to sit here, Keith?' she said, but it wasn't a question. Keith sat next to Lance and in front of her. 

'Where is the rest of the people?' Lance asked.

'They arrive tomorrow.' 

'All of them?' 

'Everyone except for Marco and the kids.'

Lance groaned and pouted.

'They are spending the weekend with the in-laws.'

'Oh.'

'Now eat!' His mom urged them, and Keith could feel his mouth watering. The table was full of food of different kinds. It wasn't Thanksgiving food though, not yet, but it looked delicious. 

Keith spent the first part of the dinner eating silently, just enjoying that they finally got to eat after hours of empty stomachs, after hours of Lance talking non stop about the heavenly homemade food his mom made. But Keith totally understood now that he was actually eating the food. It totally deserved to be acclaimed. 

Also, it was time for Lance and his parents to catch up, and he was very invested in telling them about how his semester was going so far. 

'What do you think Keith?' He suddenly heard his name and didn't even know what they were talking about. 

Lance's parents probably saw that reflected in the confused expression all over his face.

Lance laughed.

'Dude, you okay?' he nudged his side.

'I'm so sorry' Keith apologized, trying to control his embarrassment so his face wouldn't turn completely red.

'Come on' Lance said as he got up.

'Where are we going?' 

Lance's mom chuckled.

'I'm gonna show you around' 

'Oh, okay'

'And while you are at it, you should get a couple of canned cranberry sauce...' His mom suggested. 'That is if you still want to have some tomorrow.'

'What kind of question is that? of course, I do.' Lance gasped, and his mom laughed.

 

———————

 

'Canned cranberry sauce?' Keith lifted an eyebrow at Lance as the walked on the empty streets of the town. As it was already late most shops were closed or were closing, so after they finished dinner they went straight to the mini market.

'I took you more for the homemade type.' 

'Oh I am, and my mom makes a very good one.'

'But?'

'But... I don't really remember the story' Lance said taking one of the cans from the bag he was holding just in case looking at it would make him remember 'There was one year-many years ago- someone bought canned sauce... and I don't know, I wanted to try it...' 

'And you kinda liked it?'

'I loved it! So it became like a family tradition to just buy cans out of fun.'

'What is it that you like about canned cranberry? It tastes so fake and the texture is so...' Keith cringed, moving his hands to try to emulate the sensation, failing to do so.

Lance laughed.

'That is exactly what I like about it... it's just so fake and weird that it tastes good.' 

'That... doesn't make any sense Lance.'

'But it does.' Lance chuckled.

Keith shook his head and yawned. 

'Tired?' Lance asked, tugging his jacket a little. It was surprisingly chilly now.

'Yes... I swear your theory of a time loop seems more plausible by the minute'

'I know, right!' Lance agreed with too much enthusiasm.

'Why aren't you tired?' Keith asked.

'I am, but I like being here, you know?... talking to my parents and stuff.' Lance commented lightly looking at the clear sky.

'Oh... sorry if I was out of it... I mean, I totally was but-' 

'Don't sweat it, Keith' Lance gave him a friendly smile 'My parents were very tired too. They have probably been cleaning the whole house for tomorrow.'

'They seem cool though.'

'They are- hey look at that!' Lance pointed to a nearby hill.

'What?' 

'Let's take a shortcut' he suggested and took Keith's forearm, leading the way.

 

Passing through a wired fence, and then through some extense pastureland, they were now walking up a small hill that was just on the edge of the city.

'This is definitely not a shortcut... your house is like all the way to the other side.'

'Whoops, I guess I meant a detour' Lance shrugged as they reached the top.

'Whoa...' Keith gasped.

The view from that hill was amazing. You could see pretty much the whole town from there. Every house, street, and shop. Also the decorations for Thanksgiving, that were not many, Lance noticed but they were there.

'When I was in high school I used to bring girls here and make out' Lance commented lightly.

'Is that why you brought me here?' Keith stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile on his face.

'What?' Lance opened his eyes wide, feeling his face get hot. 'No no!' 

'Lance if you wanted to smooch me you just had to ask-' ...that didn't come out that well. Keith stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

And they laughed it out.

'I was... joking' Keith coughed awkwardly. 

'Noted' Lance chuckled 'I just... wanted to show you... You get the best view of the city here.'

'It's nice.'

'Look over there' Lance said coming close to Keith and pointing a few streets with his finger. 'The parade goes through those streets.'

'Did you watch it from here?'

'No, no, I was first in line always' 

'I kinda picture a small kid jumping non stop out of enthusiasm because of some parade'

'It's not just some parade! you'll see... but that picture is pretty accurate, though.'

Keith laughed.

'Come on, its super late already.' 

Both of them walked silently under the light posts that illuminated their way back.

 

Leaving the cans on the kitchen they took their bags that were still on the entrance, and Keith followed Lance upstairs. 

Lances room was fairly small in comparison with the room he had in his college dorm but still managed to have a single bed, a small, and a closet.

'Here you'll sleep on my bed' Lance said dropping his bag on the floor. 

'What, no. It's your bed, I'll sleep on the futon' Keith said sitting on the futon claiming it as his. 

'You seriously think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch after I invited you here?' Lance said flatly.

'But it's a futon' Keith frowned.

'I don't care, you are not sleeping on it' Lance took Keith's bag throwing it on the bed.

'I ain't moving' Keith said firmly.

'Dude' Lance groaned and tried to get Keith out of the futon. Both of them struggling to get the other out. But Lance was too tired for all this.

'Keith I swear to god if you don't go to sleep on that bed right now neither of us is sleeping at all' Lance said, exasperated, almost on top of Keith, who had his foot on Lance's chest to keep him away.

They glared at each other.

'Fine!' Keith sighed, retreating his foot from Lance's and making him fall flat on the futon 'Why are you like this?' He squinted his eyes at him but stopped complaining. 

Keith went to the bathroom to change to his pajamas and brush his teeth, only to find Lance laying on the bed face down when he got back.

'You sure you don't want the bed?' Keith hesitated.

Lance lifted his head and gave him a murderous glare. 

'Just asking.' Keith lifted his hands in defense. 

'You done with the bathroom?' Lance said with a sleepy voice. 

'Yeah.' 

And lance got up to do his own. Keith laid on the bed, now a little bit warm because of Lance's body. And he didn't know if the mattress had like superior comfortable qualities or if he was super tired but he dozed off immediately, only to wake up jumping due to Lance closing the door too loudly.

'Oh, shit sorry' Lance apologized and laid on the futon, covering himself with a light blanket.

'You gonna get cold' Keith pointed. 

'Nah.' 

'Okay.'

'Tomorrow is gonna be great.' Lance said, and Keith could hear his smile.

'Definitely' Keith yawned. He arranged the covers on the bed so he only had his face out. The night was definitely cold.

'Thank you for inviting me, Lance'

'I wasn't going to leave you all on your own' Lance could never leave his friends, not on the holidays.

Keith smiled.

'Good night Lance' 

'Night Keith'

 

Keith closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately to the comforting warmth of the bed.

 

 

—————————

 

In the middle of the night, Keith felt someone pushing him over closer to the wall. 

He groaned, trying to wake up but failing to do so. 

'Keith... Keith!' Lance whispered getting on the bed. 'You mind if we share the bed, I'm like freezing over there.' 

'Mmhm' Keith groaned and kept sleeping.

'Thanks' Lance said closing his eyes and following his friend into sleep.

 

—————————

 

Keith woke up feeling hot. He didn't understand the heat coming from under him, from under where half his torso was lying, from under his face... he was sure he remembered the bed being a lot softer too, the thought, opening his eyes to find himself laying on someone's chest... Lance's chest.

Lance was already awake and reading a book just like this was the most normal thing in the world.

Keith jumped away fast, hitting his head against the wall behind him.

'Woah, chill' Lance tried to grab him so he stopped moving.

'Fuck' he screamed silently, becoming fully aware that he wasn't in his house. He grabbed his head slowly laying back on the bed on fetal position.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Keith whispered in a high pitch, still full of pain.

'I told you.'

'You told me??' He opened his eyes and looked up to Lance sitting up staring at him.

'Yeah? last night?'

'What?’

'I was cold last night and came here... I asked you.'

'You asked me?' He furrowed his brows.

'Yeah?'

'Are you serious?! And you actually thought I heard you?' He raised his voice.

'You answered me...?'

'I was totally asleep!' Keith yelled making his head hurt a lot more. He grabbed his head harder.

'S-sorry...' Lance stuttered 'I didn't mean to upset you.' 

And Keith could hear the distress in his voice.

'No, just-' He sighed. 'Don't worry about it, it’s fine. It’s not like we haven't shared a bed before too.'

'True'

'Aaah' Keith hissed as he rubbed the back of his head. 

'Sorry about that.' Lance crunched his nose 'Let me take a look.'

Keith sat up and turned the back of his head to Lance, who carefully and lightly passed his fingers where it hurt. 

Keith had a bump.

'I'm going to get you an ice pack' Lance said and left the room fast.

Keith touched his head, hissing again. He did have a bump. 

He reached his hand to get his phone on the nightstand. It was already noon. 

Lance got back, closing the door behind him and getting in the bed.

'Here' He said handing the cold package to Keith.

'You know what time it is?' Keith asked him, putting the cold against his head.

'Oh yeah, we definitely overslept' Lance shrugged.

'Ah' 

Lance laid back on the bed and Keith did the same. Both of them staying quiet for some time.

Lance muffled laughter interrupting the silence.

'What?' Keith asked curiously.

'Man, I didn't know you were this cuddly' He said, still trying to hold his laughter.

'I'm not!' Keith argued.

'Keith, there is no point on denying it' Lance smirked.

'Lance, I swear!' Keith barked.

'I'm just kidding' He chuckled. 'But seriously, how did you sleep?'

'I uh... good... pretty good actually' Keith admitted.

'Me too' Lance nodded.

They heard a knock on the door.

'Hey Lance, can I come in?' a female voice asked.

'Yeah sure' Lance said automatically without thinking about it until he turned toward Keith just to see him with wide eyes motioning the two of them, together on the same bed.

Oh shit.

'Wait no-' Lance tried but the door was already open and his sister Veronica was coming in.

'Woah there-' she stopped before even taking two steps. She opened her mouth and closed it again 'You know what? I don't wanna know' she shook her head.

'What?' Lance shrieked 'No, no is not what-'

'Hey there, I'm Veronica, Lance's sister' She offered a hand to Keith, and he shook it.

'I'm Keith' He hesitated, very uncomfortable.

'Nice to meet you, Keith, what happened to you?'

'I uh... just hit my head against the wall.'

'Lance' She said turning to him with a malicious smile 'you gotta take better care of your boyfriend here.' 

'We are not-he's not...jesus' Lance groaned 'I WAS COLD LAST NIGHT!... and the futon was not ideal.'

'But our rooms were empty...' Veronica frowned.

Keith opened his eyes wide, looking at lance with exasperation.

'Why are you here?' Lance asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Oh yeah... you have potato duties.' 

'Okay-thanks' Lance said flatly. 'You can go now'

'You are welcome... also, you missed lunch' Veronica said before closing the door behind her.

Keith opened his mouth, but Lance talked first.

'Don't, just don't' He said getting up.

Keith squinted his eyes at him but didn't say anything.

 

Like Veronica said, they did miss lunch but grabbed some store-bought waffles and head to the backyard where a not so small bag of potatoes was waiting for them, along with potato peelers and two low stools

Lance sighed, sitting on a stool and taking a potato. 'You don't have to do this.' 

Keith sat down and started peeling too. 'Was that your eldest sibling?' He asked focusing on his task.

'Veronica? No, she is the second... Marco is the oldest, then Veronica, Luis, Rachel and then there's me.' 

'You are the youngest?'

'Yes.'

'Huh...' Keith said leaving the finished potato on a plastic bowl that was on the ground.

Lance was still peeling his first potato.

They could hear many voices talking very loudly, from inside the house.

Lance smiled.

'Is it weird to now live with only one other person?' Keith asked. 

'It was a little... depressing at first?? but that's not the word' He corrected himself immediately 'I guess it was just so quiet... even If Hunk and I talk a lot during the day... but it was definitely different from here.'

Lance zoned out and Keith didn't dare to bother him with more questions.

He kept peeling potatoes, a chore that somehow he had an unknown talent for. Lance, on the contrary, wasn't either enjoying it or good at it, he was fairly slow, to say the least. It was a monotonous task, that was a given, but Keith took pleasure on doing it. It relaxed him for some reason.

 

The back door opened and Lance's dad handed them a small bowl, smiling at them and taking notice on how Keith was exceeding the assignment.

Lance glared at Keith.

'You can't just come to my house and just do things better than me.' He complained, checking the small bowl.

'Then do better' Keith snorted.

'Want some?' Lance handed the bowl to Keith 'Its candy corn'

'I'm not really a fan of candy corn' Keith pursed his lips.

'Nobody is... I don't know why they're so popular' Lance left his peeler and the potato he had been struggling with for a few minutes down and took the bowl with the candy in his hands. 

'Keith' Lance called and started aiming at Keith’s face.

Keith noticed and immediately left his duty positioning himself for a better catch.

'Don't miss' Keith warned.

Lance closed one eye and threw the candy, that landed directly in Keith's mouth.

'YES!' Lance exclaimed high fiving Keith.

'That was all on me, though' Keith said, chewing the awful treat.

'Was not, here..' Lance took another piece 'Don't move, I'll put it straight in your mouth-' he stopped looking at Keith, amused.

'Yeah... that's what he said' Lance snorted.

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head but opened his mouth nonetheless.

The shot was so perfectly aimed that the candy almost went straight down Keith's throat, making him cough a little.

'Oh shit, sorry' Lance apologized after making sure Keith was alright 'But it was a great shot' he smirked

'I guess so' Keith 'Do it again' He dared him.

They spent the next ten minutes throwing candy into each others mouth. Lance was clearly a better shot than Keith was, whose half the candy he threw ended up on the grass below them.

'Oh, so that's why my potatoes been taking so long' Lances mom scolded them with fake anger.

'Whoops.' Lance smiled at her with his mouth full of candy. She shook her head and laughed, looking over the side where Keith’s had his potatoes peeled.

'Lance, are you seriously making Keith peel all the potatoes?'

'No, he isn't' Keith answered 'He's just too slow' He sassed, looking at Lance.

Lance choked on the rest of the candy he had on this mouth, his mom patting him on the back.

'Alright alright, you are free to go then.' She smiled 'Dinner will be in two hours.' she said, taking the peeled potatoes with her and entering the house.

Lance cleared his throat. 'Wanna go get some ice-cream?' he suggested.

'Is Lance Mcclain inviting me on a date?' Keith exclaimed putting a hand on his chest dramatically.

Lance rolled his eyes. 'Sure, yeah, whatever. Let's go' He said flatly.

Keith just laughed.

 

———————

 

'Should we be eating when we are so close to dinner?' Keith asked biting his chocolate ice cream.

'I mean...' Lance licked a drop of his strawberry one before it could reach his hand 'we have only eaten like a waffle and some awful candies in all day... besides, you are still going to eat all my mom's food.' 

'Yeah probably.' Keith admitted.

The spent the rest of their walk talking about college, their classes, their professors, the people they didn't like, or just life. They wandered through the whole town. Sometimes Lance said hi to people, who would ask him about his life, and he replied politely and smiling.

They didn't notice when it was already time to get back.

I'm pretty sure I remembered the streets and stores way more decorated than now...' Lance commented looking at a show-window that had a cutout turkey stuck to it.

'Maybe they spent all their time on the parade stuff?' 

'Maybe... I'm going to ask my mom. Come on, she'll kill us if we are late for the Thanksgiving dinner' He said quickening his pace.

 

—————————

 

'The parade WHAT?!' Lance yelled with his eyes wide open after asking his mom about the decoration.

'I'm so sorry Lance' she smiled sadly.

'But...' Lance sat on a kitchen chair holding his head with both hands 'But why was it canceled?' 

'They changed it for Christmas' 

'But it was a Thanksgivings' Lance mumbled

'I'm sorry son' His dad patted him on the shoulder.

Lance sighed.

'It's fine' He said but stood up and went upstairs to his room. Leaving his family and Keith in the kitchen.

'You should go check on him' Veronica told Keith. 

And Keith did. 

When he entered the room he saw Lance laying on the bed, face against the mattress. 

Keith sat on the edge.

'Hey, Lance...' 

'No' his voice muffled by the bed.

'Come on you still have the Christmas parade' he said rubbing his back, trying to comfort him somehow.

'Yeah but...' he mumbled before turning his head to the side so he could talk better 'I liked it being on Thanksgiving, it... made more sense to me as a kid?' He trailed off. 'Like... celebrating because of the harvest... and stuff... I don't know...'

'Makes sense' Keith thought about it. 

'I guess I like seeing the big turkey float'

'Big turkey?' 

'Yes!' And his eyes sparkled 'There was this giant Turkey made with real individual feathers... it was totally handmade... one of the local stores made it every year, and each year it had different colors and ornaments... like one year the turkey was made with different hues of pink... another year was blue... another year was the real color... it was the main attraction.'

'Sounds like it was a lot of fun.' Keith smiled.

'I really liked it'Lance's voice was muffled again by the covers. 'I was so excited... I really wanted you to see it.' 

'It's gonna be fine Lance...' Keith rubbed his back again. 'Cheer up' and he really meant it, he didn't want to see Lance sad while begin here with his family.

Lance sighed loudly.

Keith couldn't help to feel warm by how much Lance wanted him to see the giant turkey. It was an amusing picture in Keith's head, but he did understand the sense of home it brought Lance. 

keith remembered the Christmas before his dad passed away, they got sparklers and played around on their backyard. They hadn't done it since then, and it was something that had actually had upset Keith as a kid, although now he understood why his mom didn't want to do it anymore. But he totally comprehended the feeling of having a special tradition for a holiday. And he knew this was different but Keith didn't want Lance to feel like he felt those times.

Maybe they should start doing it again. He thought for himself.

'I'll be right back' Keith said and he left the room.

Lance groaned to himself.

He really wanted Keith to spend a more or less traditional Thanksgiving. Like really really wanted to. 

Maybe it would have been a better idea to just leave Keith alone back at the dorms. Keith could have been having so much fun, or doing something productive like he told Lance he was actually gonna do. But due to Lance insistence he was dragged here to do nothing, and now everything he had promised was just not there, and he couldn't do anything about it.

When did everything just change so much? 

Lance sighed and dragged a hand down his face. 

He shouldn't be thinking that way though, he knew. He remembered when he met Keith first year of college, and how awkward he was, but how cool at the same time. Lance remembered admiring Keith for always being the one pushing forward on every project and stuff they had. It was funny how they did not get along at all in the beginning, but then they actually got to know each other, and how close they were now that Keith actually came with him... to his home.. for a holiday. Something first-year Keith would have never done... Lance wouldn't have invited him over during the first year either. 

Lance laughed.

He needed to cheer up. Maybe there was no Thanksgiving parade this year but he could still have a good time. He had his family... and Keith.

Keith entered the room.

'Lance... dinner is ready.' 

Lance smiled to himself and got up.

'Let's go' He beamed.

 

And Lance was right. Thanksgiving dinner was great. Her mom and dad had surpassed themselves, as they did every year, and they had cooked absolutely everything. Stuffed turkey, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce. Absolutely everything.

He looked at how Keith was talking so easily with the rest of his family, Lance had never really noticed how good Keith was at conversing. Not that he actually talked a lot, but he could keep up the conversation like nothing. 

Lance also noticed how Keith had a few slices of the canned cranberry sauce on his plate. 

He smiled.

'How are you doing from all the turkey businesses?' Veronica asked him. She was sitting beside him and she also had canned cranberry on her plate.

'Its fine, I'm fine' He stabbed a potato and put it on his mouth 'I guess I just wanted to show Keith the parade... I kinda hyped the whole thing up during our ride here' He smiled guiltily.

'Oh, sorry about that' She said sincerely 'But he seems to be doing a lot better than you.'

Lance squinted his eyes at her, but she was absolutely right.

'It’s fine' He repeated 'I'm still here with you all... Also, Keith is here too, so that's gotta count... I mean, he would probably be eating mac & cheese or something back at the dorms... although he is lactose intolerant... but I'm pretty sure I've seen him eating mac and cheese before' He rambled fast, trying to think if he really had seen Keith eating mac & cheese before.

'He's cute' She commented side-eyeing him.

Lance didn't deny it, he didn't say anything. He just shrugged and kept eating. 

 

After finishing dinner Lance's mom said they had to wait a little longer for the pie to cool a little, as it was freshly out of the oven.

'Don't take too long, honey' She said to Keith with a smile.

Lance was sitting on the couch, looking at them with a furrowed brow.

'Come on' Keith said, helping him stand up. 

'Where exactly?' Lance raised an eyebrow.

'Just hurry' he urged him.

 

Keith led the way, and Lance didn't ask anything, too intrigued by the whole situation... that until he realized they were in front of the make-out hill. 

Lance panicked a little, opening his eyes wide, looking at Keith's back as they were going to the top. He wanted to say he liked Keith, more than other people, but that he definitely was not expecting this from him... like... they have had a pretty fun weekend and all but... 

'Uhh... Keith?' he hesitated. 'What are we...'

'Don't worry' He heard Keith laugh 'I didn't bring you here to make out with me.'

'Oh...' And Lance felt a little disappointed at that, although he wasn't sure if it was the exact emotion... but right now was not the time to figure that out.

'I just guessed... I mean like we can see the whole city from here... but there is no parade...' Keith said when they reached the top, contemplating the view.

'Yeah, so?' 

'Maybe you can tell me'

'What?'

'How the parade was! How was it years ago, how did it feel, how did it look!'

Lance opened his mouth. He was not expecting that but...

'Okay...' He smiled 'Yeah... yeah, sure' He said more enthusiastically. 'I mean-okay, okay, get a good view of the city and then close your eyes' He said sitting on the ground.

'You too then.' He said sitting closely to Lance.

'Alright.'

They both closed their eyes and Lance cleared his throat.

'Okay so.... we are on the main street, standing on the first row. The streets have fairy lights all over... on the light posts, on the stores, on the trees... and it looks magical, like straight out of a Disney movie. The trees still have their leaves... they haven't fallen yet but is that precise moment when they are all shades of orange, and red, and yellow... and they just add something to the fairytale aesthetic.'

Keith chuckled.

'The air smells... like cinnamon, and pumpkin pie... so weird' He pointed out 'The owners of the stores go first, they all have small floats decorated by themselves... there goes the ice-cream truck too... sometimes if you dare to go in the parade he will give you an ice cream cone... although not many people dare' He laughed 'Then goes the balloons, not so small but not so big either... they are the perfect size for the streets. They are all shaped like animals, or foods... or animals that are now food' He chuckled 'There is a pig, and a chicken, a roasted turkey, and there is someone that is holding a canned cranberry sauce balloon.'

Keith snorted.

'Its true, and not to mention that that was my favorite balloon' 

'Of course it was.' 

'And everything just feels so... cozy... even if it’s so chilly outside... maybe it's the people, or just the... energy... And it's the perfect night to go on a date with someone you like...'

'Did you?'

'No, never' but Lance opened his eyes wide and turned to Keith, who still had his eyes closed... was that... like... a date?

He wouldn't mind, he thought... and it was almost like an intrusive thought. He didn't know if he had actually thought that himself or if someone had whispered that to him.

But Keith did look good under the town light splendor, and yeah... Veronica and his mom were totally right because Keith was, in fact, cute.

'So what else?' Keith asked, making Lance come back to their little game.

'And then... oh then... The big turkey would appear in the most amazing float ever. Everyone cheered and applauded, and it was so beautiful... the turkey was behind a smaller sized cornucopia... and you could just feel the- there was such a feeling of abundance... not only about the food but everything... and the turkey was so gigantic!'

'What color?'

'What?' Lance opened his eyes, confused.

'You said it was a different color every year... what color would be this year?'

'Oh.. yeah, yeah' He closed his eyes again. The color...

'This year it's made out shades of purple...'

'Purple?' Keith hesitated.

'Yeah, definitely... out of tiny little red and blue feathers, and purples too... so carefully assembled, so beautiful... and it always looked so soft... and somehow- because seriously ... when the turkey passed in front of you... you could feel the smell of thanksgiving... all at once... the food, the spices... everything... I never knew how they did that, but you could totally smell it... and it was good.'

'Wow!'

'Yeah...' Lance smiled opening his eyes.

'That's probably the best parade I've been too' He smiled looking at Lance.

'You are the worst' Lance punched his arm, playfully.

'I mean it though!' He said rubbing his arm.

Lance rolled his eyes but laughed.

'Thanks Keith...' 

And Keith smiled at him and it was soft and so sincere that it made Lance warm.

'We should get back though...'

'No, come on, I want to stay here a little longer' Lance pouted, and he really did want to. Just sitting there hanging out with Keith... it was nice, really nice... it felt good.

 

'Your mom told me that if we were late, they would eat all the pie' Keith said.

'She would never!' Lance gasped and reluctantly got up. Keith doing the same.

 

——————

 

As they got to the house, they noticed it had all the lights out. They went in but no one was there.

'Hello? What's going-' 

'Finally' Rachel exclaimed coming out of the darkness and making Lance screech a little. Keith chuckling behind him. 'Come outside, Keith had the best idea ever' She grabbed Lance by the arm, dragging him outside.

'What?' He turned to look at Keith, but could barely make out his silhouette.

'Did you find any?' Keith asked her.

'Oh yeah, we got plenty.' 

The whole family was in the backyard waiting for them. Lance noticed they were holding little sticks.

'Keith what the-'

'Sorry... I should have probably asked you, but you seemed so sad that I just didn't know...'

Rachel handed Lance one of the sticks and with a match lighted it up.

The stick started emitting sparkles of different colors.

And that was it, it was a sparkler.

The rest of his family and Keith did the same, illuminating the yard with the fireworks.

'My mom and dad would light sparklers for the holidays sometimes... I mean, it was always for Christmas but still' Keith shrugged moving it around in front of him, admiring the light that emitted. 

'It was the truly greatest idea!' Veronica approved from the other side of the yard. She was too moving hers in the air, leaving a small almost unnoticeable trail of light.

'Yeah, maybe this can be a new family tradition' His brother Luis added and joined Veronica, trying to film and take pictures with his phone.

'Come on' Keith nudged Lance on the side and joined the rest of his family.

Lance didn't move. He just stared at his whole family having fun, with the little fireworks... and Keith...

His chest tightened, in a good way, but still overwhelmed ... like if he was suddenly washed over by a huge wave of feelings. 

And he kept staring at Keith, and his heart just felt... so warm... so full.

Lance joined them when his sparkler burned out. 

 

—————————

 

'I may have eaten too much pie' Keith said entering the room after brushing his teeth. 

'There is no such thing as too much pie, Keith' Lance said laying on the futon.

'True but still I think I'm going to explode'

'Same'

'What time are we getting up tomorrow?' Keith asked opening the alarm clock app on his phone.

'Seven?' 

'Really?' Keith glanced at him, with fear.

'Eight?'

'Eight is... better' Keith groaned but set his alarm and left the phone on the nightstand. 'Are you going to insist to be the only one to drive?' He asked getting in the bed.

'Oh heck no, we are taking turns.' 

Keith smiled.

'Thank god we don't have classes tomorrow' 

'That's the real blessing' Lance chuckled, getting off the futon and getting in bed, scooching Keith over to the wall side.

'I ain't sleeping on that futon ever again' Lance stated firmly.

'Uh... Should I move to the futon?' Keith asked, hesitantly. 

'Nah, I don't mind' Lance said closing his eyes. 

'Oh... okay.'

'I mean... If you want to, you are totally free to do so, but I don't recommend it.' 

'Nopes, I'm fine.' 

'Good' 

They were laying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder. Lance opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Keith.

'Hey, Keith...' 

'Mmm'

'Thank you... for today'

'Are you kidding? Thank you for inviting me here... to your family'

'They think you are cool'

'I think they are pretty cool too... you must be the douche of the family' Keith joked.

'Hey!' Lance nudged his side.

Keith laughed.

Lance shook his head and sighed tiredly.

'I can't believe there is no more thanksgiving parade' he stared at the ceiling.

'Stop it with that.'

'It feels like the end of an era.' 

'Maybe... but you know... when something ends, something begins too'

Lance opened his eyes wide, turning his head to Keith, and staring at him. He looked so peaceful trying to sleep, and Lance could swear his heart bumped a little bit harder for a moment.

Because that was it...

He kept staring at Keith...

'You know what?' 

'What'

'I'm going to take you to the Christmas parade' Lance decided.

Keith opened his eyes, and turned to Lance fast, without really knowing they were that close already, bumping into each other noses and lips grazing.

Keith jerked back, with his fate hot. Lance just closed his eyes and laughed.

'Its fine' Lance kept laughing and Keith joined laying back on the bed.

'Christmas parade huh?'

'Yeah, that's the new era... that if you want to come, of course.'

'Yes.' Keith said way too fast, and Lance couldn't help to smile at that 'I mean, sure... I'll like to come.'

'Cool'

'I have to check with my mom-'

'I know, I know.'

'But yeah...'

'Good.'

'Great.'

'...'

'...'

'Goodnight Keith'

'Goodnight Lance'

 

Sleep crept on Lance faster than he thought it would, his eyes closing heavily, but it made sense. It had been a rollercoaster of a day, and he was tired... but happy. 

He smiled.

Maybe there was no parade this year, but it was still good, great actually. 

The beginning of a new era, he thought... as he felt his heart do a little jump and as he could still feel Keith's lips grazing his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As I said on a tumblr post (where I post about what's going on with the klancetober) I just don't really know how to write a short fic, and I really tried to make this one short but it just wasn't fair to the story.
> 
> Once again I put a little wink to the lyrics of a song there... hehe I just can't help it. :)
> 
> After writing this I feel so much like eating some cranberry sauce.


End file.
